


Being Manhandled

by ashleybenlove



Category: Toy Story (Movies)
Genre: Buzz is a sub, Community: disney_kink, F/M, M/M, Movie: Toy Story 2, also is it selfcest if it's another toy version of you????, buzz likes being manhandled, does a shrug gesture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 03:00:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14803088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleybenlove/pseuds/ashleybenlove
Summary: At the time, Buzz had found it annoying as it was a distraction that led him to getting tied up in a blasted box. After all, at the time, he had more important things to be doing and fantasizing about being manhandled was not priority one. But after they were back home safe, he could not help but think about it; how he enjoyed it.





	Being Manhandled

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this anonymously in August 2011 on the Disney Kink Meme for the prompt: "Okay, for the sake of coherence, "original!Buzz" is the Buzz we all know and love and "belt!Buzz" is the utility belt wearing Buzz who briefly takes original!Buzz's place during the Al's Toy Barn sequence in Toy Story 2. 
> 
> In the movie, when original!Buzz tries to take belt!Buzz's ...well, belt, belt!Buzz wakes up and attacks original!Buzz, believing him to be a traitor. He shoves him face-first against the display case and kicks his legs apart. 
> 
> And original!Buzz loves it. Being manhandled like that takes him right back to his early days at Star Fleet Academy. He's totally turned on by being shoved around, especially about having his legs kicked apart like that. 
> 
> Totally up to anon if it all stays in original!Buzz's mind (fantasizing about belt!Buzz or remembering the Academy) or if belt!Buzz notices and starts pushing things further."

At the time, Buzz had found it annoying as it was a distraction that led him to getting tied up in a blasted box. After all, at the time, he had more important things to be doing and fantasizing about being manhandled was not priority one. But after they were back home safe, he could not help but think about it; how he enjoyed it.

He had not expected to find being pushed around and being manhandled the way that the utility belt Buzz had done to him to be so— well, he found it turned him on. Like, wing-popping arousing. And he was still getting used to that happening.

Something about being pushed around and his legs kicked apart and _dominated_ really made him want to slip away into a closet for some alone time. It kind of triggered false memories of the Academy; he ignored them because he just wanted to be dominated. It also confused him, this wish to be dominated because he was Buzz Lightyear, a character who fought bad guys and saved the galaxy. It seemed counterintuitive for him to be submissive.

He felt it was a shame that other Buzz was elsewhere. But finding out that Jessie, like himself, had managed to handily beat Woody at a physical duel, was a kind of clandestine and crude delight. The idea of her dominating him or pushing him around was easy to fathom as she was boisterous and no wonder he was nursing a crush on her! And it turned him on. But he could _never_ just ask her to fight him with the reasoning behind it so that he could get some kind of sexual pleasure out of it. It felt so dishonorable to use her in such a way. She might be a toy, but she was also his friend. So, he kept it in his head. At least until they got together and were intimate.

Then it became fair game.


End file.
